


the plans we made

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shamelessly self-indulgent childhood friends au, this is dumb and probably incoherent i just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: At four and a half years old, Kanzaki Souma has found what he believes to be the secret to happiness.





	the plans we made

**Author's Note:**

> in hindsight this was lowkey inspired by a tweet by @smnigzr on twitter  
> dont expect a lot from this it was mostly written late at night im just trying to have fun

At four and a half years old, Kanzaki Souma has found what he believes to be the secret to happiness.

His daily routine is simple: wake up, breakfast, training, lunch, whatever lesson his parents had set up for him, free time, dinner, a bath, and bed. The schedule rarely changes except for special occasions, and Souma likes it. Such a structured day makes him feel like he really is a samurai.

And a samurai is nothing without his companions. Along with the wooden sword that never leaves his side, he spends most of his leisure time running around outdoors with his best friend.

Adonis had moved to Japan only about a year ago, knowing little Japanese aside from the basic words a little boy should know such as “food” or “drink” or “toy”. Not that that had stopped Souma from befriending him, as there were no other little boys his age who lived nearby and he had been longing for a friend to play samurai or adventurers with. Their conversations consisting of Souma’s Japanese and Adonis’s native language would be considered fruitless by many, but even without understanding the other the two boys would always leave each other feeling as though they had just concluded a wonderful discussion. Within a few months he was able to hold simple conversations with him, and by this point he could be considered almost fluent. Souma took pride in this achievement, and every day he looked forward to getting to talk to him and tell him about his adventures that day.

Today finds the pair seated together on the side of a hill, Souma watching intently as Adonis attempts to make a flower crown like his sisters had taught him. Though his hands are clumsy he is completely focused on his project, not showing frustration if he ripped too far through the stem and rather just looking at it, his mouth a small “o” before picking up another to try again. It's a tedious process, and it is not long before Souma begins to get restless.

“Adonisu-dono, are you done yet?”

“No, not yet.”

Souma settles back down, picking at the grass on either side of him. There really are lots of pretty wildflowers. Maybe he could bring some back for his mother. He glances back at Adonis, disappointed to see that he is still working on his project.

“Are you almost done?”

“Almost.”

“Good.” Souma doesn’t want to rush him, seeing how determined he seems to finish it, but much to his parents’ dismay he really isn’t very good at sitting still. Perhaps he’ll think of this as some sort of exercise in discipline.

His eyes are drawn to a bug crawling up the stem of a dandelion. He’s not too sure what it is, but he thinks that maybe later he and Adonis could look for stag beetles. It should be the season for them. He thinks he saw one on their way here.

“I’m finished.” Souma’s head whips around at his friend’s words, seeing him sitting there with a lopsided chain of flowers in his hands and a gentle smile on his face. Souma likes that smile. It makes him happy.

“It looks beautiful!” Adonis’s smile grows, enough so that a few of his teeth are visible. That isn’t something Souma sees a lot. _Success_.  

“Can I put it on you?”

“O-oh?” He feels his face growing red. Adonis seems to take this as a refusal, at which his smile disappears and he lowers his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I thought it would look pretty on you.” His hands drop back into his lap while Souma’s small ones move quickly to cover them.

“No! I… was not expecting that. I would like to wear it.” Souma squeezes his hands. hoping to see his smile return. Adonis looks down at the crown.

Souma is used to his friend’s silence, but this time he really doesn’t like it. “Adonisu-dono, I’m sorry-”

“I think I crushed them.” Even worse than Adonis’s silence is when his lower lip quivers, and that’s what Souma is facing now. He lifts his hands from his friend’s to release the chain. He was right, some of the flowers are far from how they had looked when it was first put together, and the crown itself seemed to be falling apart. Adonis raises a small fist to wipe at his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

”I-I can still wear it!” Souma is determined to bring that smile back.  “It doesn’t matter if it is broken.  I can pretend I just got back from battle, and Adonisu-dono is my bride who gave it to me for good luck!  Even though I fought hard, I would not let this keepsake from you leave my head.”  Adonis looks back up at him, and the smile slowly returns.  Souma breathes a soft sigh of relief. 

He lowers his head so that his friend may give him the chain, feeling an immense sense of pride as if the situation in his mind had actually occurred.  When the crown is on, he lifts his chin proudly.  “So?  How does it look?”

Adonis’s small hands grasp at the hem of his shorts.  “You look beautiful.”  Personally, Souma thinks the word would be better applied to his best friend’s smile.  “I would be very happy to be your bride.”

”Then let us marry one day, in the future!”  The other boy seems surprised at the outburst, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open a little, but then he nods eagerly.

“I would like that very much.”

”If we were to marry, we could do this every day!  We could eat anpan for every meal and have all the sushi we can eat!  And we could have a big yard so we can go out adventuring every day.”  Souma is liking this idea more and more.  “We’ll be together forever!”  

Adonis’s eyes are shining as he reaches for Souma’s hand and squeezes gently. “We have to wait until we’re grown-ups, but I think I don’t mind.”  Souma squeezes back. 

“That just means we have a lot more time to plan!  We’re going to be best friends forever, right?  Pinkie promise.”  He stretches out his little finger on his free hand. His friend nods, linking their pinkies together.

“Of course I promise.  Forever.”

”Then it’s settled.  Oh, also, would you like to hunt for stag beetles?”

”Yes!”

Still holding hands, the two boys run off for their next adventure.

 

* * *

Fifteen years later, they sit on that hill once more.  But rather than a chain of flowers on Souma’s head, he wears a new gold ring on his fourth finger.  Of course, they had made plenty of plans in their childhood that had never come true.  But as he leans his head on his fiance’s shoulder, he thinks that this was the one he’d been most looking forward to.  Out of all their adventures, this looks to be the most exciting. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on twitter @PALADLKNLGHTS  
> comments/kudos are always appreciated if you liked it!


End file.
